


Smooth leg

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [143]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Leg shaving, M/M, They’re both dorks, This is tooth rotting fluff, booty shorts, idk what this is, its been a while huh, screw gender norms, solangelo, solangelo fluff, uhhhhh, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will lost another bet and also wants attention.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Smooth leg

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE IM ALIVE IM ALIVE
> 
> I know I haven’t posted in a while and I also haven’t responded to comments. I have not had the mental energy for either and when I say I’m having a Minecraft brainrot I am really NOT exaggerating one bit,,, it’s getting in the way of school,,,
> 
> I had three ideas for a fic, none of them were this one. Idfk what this is. I don’t like it very much.

“Nico, count the bandaids,” Will said a bit more proudly than he should’ve, he draped himself over Nico’s bed after bursting into the Hades cabin, he was wearing obnoxiously short shorts and a bright yellow tank top.

“I see like five,” Nico raised one eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at Will, “what are you wearing.”

“I lost a bet to Kayla and now my legs have been shaved,” Will crossed one leg over the other dramatically, folding his hands in his lap.

“You seem to always lose bets.”

Will sighed heavily and sunk down to the floor, sliding off of the bed.

“I’m not good at making bets, that’s not what we’re talking about. Feel my legs,” Will scooted over to where Nico was sitting, rifling through a box of things.

Nico pursed his lips, running his hand over Will’s leg which was extended out to him.

“Smooth?”

“Would you love me the same if I kept shaving my legs? This is a wild feeling,” Will said, picking at one of the bandaids. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Nico huffed a small laugh, “you’re a dork.”

“Because you’d get jealous at how smooth my legs are and then you wouldn’t love me,” Will grinned mischievously.

“I would never stop loving you,” Nico held Will’s gaze for a few seconds, before realizing what he said and looking away with a blush. 

“Aww!” Will cooed, hiding his face in his hands, “that’s not fair I’m supposed to be the sappy one.”

Nico groaned, turning his back to Will. Will giggled and poked him in the side.

“Hey, you can’t just ignore me now. I want attention. I’ve been deprived of my much-needed attention for like all day.”

Nico didn’t say anything, he stared straight ahead at the fireplace in the cabin.

“Nico!” Will pressed his face into Nico’s back, folding his legs under himself.

“What?” Nico asked

“Can I have a hug?”

Nico made a small noise from the back of his throat, turning back around to face Will. Will stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“No being sappy,” Nico muttered, pulling Will into a hug. Will chuckled and buried his face in Nico’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Nico’s lower back.

“No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the new year right ig. (That’s sarcasm I hate this) I swear quality will eventually improve when I get my mental health under control and also my motivation. I’m not really healing from my burnout. But since it’s Friday there is no one stopping me from playing Minecraft until 2 am.
> 
> Idk I was gonna write more tonight but it took me like an hour to write this...


End file.
